Alfie and Roxy - Perfect
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Alfie and Roxy are Albert Square's power couple. Perfect marriage. Perfect life. Perfect everything. Drama to come though. Requested story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story was a request, so I hope it's good. No Kat in this story either!

Alfie and Roxy Moon, the power couple of Albert Square. They owned the local watering hole, The Queen Vic, and it was their pride and joy. How would you describe Alfie and Roxy? Perfect together. They loved each other to pieces, and would never do anything to hurt each other. They had two children, Amy, aged five, and Tommy, aged two. They were the apple of their parent's eyes…

"Morning, Peroxide" Alfie greeted me as he walked into the bedroom with breakfast in bed

"Morning, Granddad" I mirrored, smiling at our ridiculous nicknames for each other that had stuck "happy anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary to you too, my sweet" he replied, handing me a card and a jewellery box

"I thought we said no presents?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in shock

"It's just a little something" he informed me as I opened it, a new locket with pictures of our children adorned in them, replacing the one I'd lost two weeks previous

"Thank you" I stated, whispering through my tears

"Don't cry, angel" he sighed, wiping my stray tears away

I smiled weakly and kissed him softly, handing him his card as I opened mine. Later that morning after breakfast in bed, it was time to get up…

"C'mon, we've got a pub to run" I proclaimed as I finished getting myself dressed

"Why don't we let Trace and the others do that? It's what we pay them for?" he suggested

"Because, Mr. Moon, we're the heart and soul of this place, and we can't just stay in bed all day. Anniversary or no anniversary" I informed him "so c'mon, get up. I wanna hear that shower running in five minutes"

He nodded and mock saluted me… "Yes Ma'am"

I rolled my eyes at my husband's immaturity, that being one of the many things that had attracted me to him in the first place. His wit, his charm, his charisma and his personality being others, but most of all, it had been his kindness and his generosity. I'd turned up on Albert Square almost ten years ago, and he'd taken me in when I had nowhere else to go. I smiled as I walked into the living room, seeing the pictures of us and our children around the room. I smiled at one in particular, taken the day we'd got married. The happiest day of my life…

"What're you daydreaming about?" Alfie asked, breaking me from my trance

"Just thinking about our wedding day and how perfect it was" I admitted

"It was the perfect day. You looked amazing" he informed me

I smiled as he walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist… "How about we recreate that day?"

"What do you mean?" I enquired, confused

"We renew our vows?" he suggested "we've talked about it. Why not do it?"

"Are you serious?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah, why not. Winter's coming, and you've always said you wanted a winter wedding" he stated

"Alfie Moon, you're the perfect man" I proclaimed, kissing him passionately

He smiled as we pulled away...

"I'm gonna go and tell everyone, and then I'll open the pub" I informed him

He nodded and we left the room, him heading for the shower, me heading downstairs…


	2. Chapter 2

"Rox, why're we having a re-engagement party?" Alfie asked as myself, Jean and Tracy put the finishing touches to the pub

"Because, Alfie, we're getting remarried, and we'll be having a reception afterwards, so why not push the boat out and have a re-engagement party too?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He smiled widely at me and I smiled back, continuing to put the finishing touches to the pub. Once done, myself, Alfie, Jean and Tracy stood back and took a look at our work…

"I think we've done a good job" I proclaimed, smiling widely "Trace, Jean, why don't you go take your lunch breaks now and then we'll open up?"

They both nodded and disappeared off in different directions, leaving Alfie and I alone…

"My wife has great taste" he chuckled

"I have to have had. I married you, didn't I?" I asked, smirking

"Yes you did" he replied, leaning down to kiss my lips lightly

Half an hour later, we'd opened up and the first of the regulars had arrived. As the day progressed…

"Congratulations you two" Denise proclaimed, smiling as she saw the banner

"Thank you. You are staying for the party tonight aren't you?" I asked

"I'll come back. I've gotta shut the shop" she informed me

I nodded and she disappeared after finishing her drink. Later on…

"Congratulations Roxy. This is from my Mum and Dad to you and Alfie. They said they'll be over later" Lauren informed me

"Thanks, Lauren. Shall you be here too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and smiled… "If I don't have to look after Oscar, yeah"

I smiled once again and she left the pub. Later on that evening, as closing time approached…

"Rox, I found this one out of bed and downstairs" Tracey informed me as she carried Amy in her arms

"Thank you, Tracey" I replied, taking our daughter from her arms "what're you doing up, baby?"

"I had a nightmare, Mummy" she admitted, tears springing to her eyes

"Now, now, remember what Daddy said, no tears. Come on, let's get you back to bed" I stated, picking her up again

"Where's Daddy? Can I see Daddy?" she enquired

I sighed and nodded, making my way around to the other side of the bar, seeing Alfie talking to his cousin, Michael…

"And what's my favourite girl doing out of bed?" he asked, seeing me carrying Amy

"She couldn't sleep. She had a nightmare and wanted to see her Daddy" I informed her "and, favourite girl?"

"You know you're my favourite" he replied, kissing me softly as he took Amy from me "how about I put this one to bed?"

I nodded and kissed Amy goodnight as I watched he and Amy disappear, a smile on my face… "Do you want another drink, Michael?"

"One more for the road please, Rox" he replied, smiling as he handed me his glass again

I made my way round to the other side of the bar to fill up Michael's drink. I smiled as I listened to Alfie talking to Amy through the baby monitor…

"Me and your Mummy are getting married again. We're gonna get married on Christmas Day and there'll be snow so we can build a snowman"

I smiled and finished Michael's drink, him going to hand me the money… "It's on the house"

He smiled and I made my way back to the other side of the bar to serve, smiling as Alfie wrapped his arms around my waist…

"I heard you talking on the baby monitor" I informed him, handing a customer their change

"Yeah, what exactly did you hear?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You telling our daughter that we're gonna get married on Christmas Day and that there'll be snow. How can we have snow?" I asked

"Have I, Alfie Moon ever let you down?" he enquired

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Then believe me, Peroxide, everything will be fine. And there will be snow on Christmas Day" he informed me

I smiled and he kissed me, finishing off serving the last of the punters before locking up time…


	3. Chapter 3

"Rox, it's time to get up, babe" Alfie informed me that morning

I groaned and turned over in bed, a wave of sickness hitting me suddenly…

"I think you're gonna have to do the school run this morning" I proclaimed, hurrying from the bed and out to the bathroom

"Babe, you okay?" Alfie questioned as I rinsed my mouth out

"Not really" I admitted, stepping out of the bathroom "do you mind getting the kids organised?"

"I'll be fine. Jean and I will manage. Go back to bed" he replied, kissing my forehead

I sighed and smiled weakly, heading back into our bedroom, climbing back into the still warm bed. Later on that morning…

"C'mon sleepyhead, time for some food" Alfie informed me, gently shaking me awake

"I don't think I can, Alfie" I admitted "I feel dreadful"

"Do you want me to book you in to see the doctor?" he asked

"No, I'm sure a day of rest and I'll be fine. How's the pub?" I questioned

"Managing without you. Go back to sleep, princess. I'll come and see you later" he replied

I nodded and smiled as he kissed my forehead again before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me…

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" Amy shouted as she hurried into mine and Alfie's room, Tommy following behind her

"Amy darling, I told you not to disturb Mummy. She's not feeling well" Alfie sighed

"I'm okay. What's up baby?" I questioned, helping her onto the bed, doing the same with Tommy

"I got a gold star for my reading" she informed me "look"

"Wow, that's fantastic. Well done my clever girl" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly "I think this calls for some sweets, doesn't it?"

"What about me, Mummy?" Tommy questioned

"I think we can stretch to some sweets for my favourite little guy too" I informed him

He smiled and he and Amy both got off the bed, leaving the room, Alfie shutting the door behind him as I climbed out of bed…

"Are you gonna be okay?" he enquired

"We're only going next door. I think I can manage. Besides, a bit of fresh air might do me good" I replied as I began to get myself dressed

He smiled and made his way out of the room, letting me finish getting dressed. Ten minutes later and the kids and I were ready to go. We made our way downstairs and out of the pub, walking the few seconds to the Minute Mart…

"You okay, Rox? You don't look too good" Denise asked as I walked over to her

"Not really" I admitted "I've been in bed all day but I thought some air might do me good"

"Rox, you okay? What's the matter?" Denise questioned worriedly

I grabbed a hold of the counter but couldn't stop myself from falling, and everything went black…

Is Roxy gonna be okay?


	4. Chapter 4

ALFIE'S POV:

I rushed through the A&E doors, hurrying to the reception desk for news on Roxy…

"Can I help you, Sir?" a nurse asked as I reached the desk

"Yeah, I hope so" I admitted "my wife, Roxanne Moon, she was brought in after collapsing twenty minutes ago?"

"Your wife's still been examined Mr. Moon. If you'd like to take a seat in the waiting room, her doctor will be with you as soon as he can" she replied

I smiled and nodded, sighing heavily as I made my way into the waiting room as asked…

"Mr. Moon?" a voice questioned I don't know how long later, snapping me from my trance

"That's me" I informed him "how's Roxy? How's my wife?"

"She's stable, conscious and asking for you. Your baby's fine too" he replied

"Excuse me? Baby?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Did you not know your wife was pregnant?" he asked

"No, no I didn't" I admitted

"Then I think you need to talk to your wife" he stated, smiling as he left the room

ROXY'S POV:

The nurse left the room, Alfie walking in a moment or two later…

"Hey" I greeted him as he walked over to me, kissing me softly

"Hey yourself, you gave us quite a scare there, Peroxide" he sighed

"Sorry" I admitted "what's the matter?"

"Rox, babe, is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I don't think so. Why?" I enquired

"The doctor's said you're pregnant. Did you know?" he questioned

"Pregnant? This is some sort of joke, right?" I asked

"No, no joke. The doctor's just told me himself. You didn't know?" he enquired

"No, I didn't, I swear" I replied "how do you feel?"

"Shocked but happy. We're gonna be parents again, Rox" he proclaimed

"Yeah, yeah we are" I replied, smiling widely as he pulled me into him, hugging me tightly

Later on that evening I was allowed home. Upon entering the kitchen…

"Mummy, we've been painting with Auntie Jean" Amy proclaimed as Alfie and I walked in

"So I see" I chuckled, Alfie wrapping his arm around me as we saw the mess

"I'll go and get these two in the bath. It's nice to have you home, Roxy" Jean informed me, smiling

"Nice to be home" I admitted "thanks, Jean"

She nodded and escorted Tommy and Amy through to the bathroom to bath them as Alfie and I began clearing up the mess in the kitchen…

"I think this can go pride of place on the fridge" Alfie informed me, holding up one of Amy's paintings

"Yeah, definitely. Do you want a cup of tea, Granddad?" I enquired, flicking the kettle on

"Yes please" he replied as he finished clearing up the mess, both of us sitting down with a cup of tea

"Guess we've gotta make the most of this while we can, haven't we?" I asked as I kicked my shoes off, resting my feet on his knees

"Yep. Soon it'll be dirty nappies and late night feeds. All over again" he chuckled

"But we can handle it, can't we?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"What makes you say that? Of course we can" he assured me

"I'm just worried, Alfie" I sighed, placing my cup down on the table

"I know, Princess. So am I" he admitted "but we're a team, we'll get through it"

I smiled and he moved towards me, kissing me softly…


	5. Chapter 5

"That's fantastic news. Congratulations" Jean proclaimed, pulling both Alfie and I in for a hug as we told her the news after our three month scan

"Thanks, Jean. There's something I've been wanting to ask you. Well, something we've both been wanting to ask you" I informed her

"Okay" Jean replied

"We'd like you to be Godmother, what do you say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Me? I couldn't think of anything I'd like more. Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging us again

"So, do we make an announcement or do we let people find out for themselves?" Alfie questioned as Jean disappeared

"I think we've got Jean to take care of the announcement" I chuckled lightly

"Yeah, me too. How about you go and have a lie down before opening?" he suggested

"Only if you come with me" I replied "I'm sure Tracy and Jean can manage"

He nodded and we disappeared upstairs, both of us getting comfortable on the bed. As I was nodding off…

"Alfie, Roxy, sorry to disturb you, there's a problem with one of the orders and the delivery man will only talk to one of you" Jean's voice informed us from the other side of the door

"I'll go, you stay" Alfie replied as I made my way to get up

I sighed and smiled, his lips kissing mine gently before putting his shoes back on and making his way out of the bedroom to sort out the problem. An hour later, I made my way downstairs as we were about to open up…

"Alright, Peroxide?" Alfie asked as I walked into the bar

"Much better, thank you, Granddad" I assured him "that problem sorted?"

"Done and dusted" he replied "Denise delivered these for you"

"Goodie" I proclaimed, taking the magazines from him

Alfie smiled as I placed the magazines at the end of the bar and began to flick through them, getting ideas for our upcoming vow renewal. At closing time…

"Are you sure I can't help out?" I questioned as Alfie and Tracy began clearing up

"No, we'll be fine. You go to bed. I won't be long" he informed me, smiling

"You better not be" I replied, leaning across the bar to kiss him gently

He nodded and I disappeared off upstairs, my magazines in hand. I quickly used the bathroom and made my way into our room, changing into my pyjamas, taking my make up off before climbing into bed, grabbing one of the wedding magazines from the pile. Before I knew it, I was asleep…

ALFIE'S POV:

I said goodnight to Tracy and locked the door behind her. After making sure everything else was locked up I made my way upstairs, saying goodnight to Jean who was watching TV in the living room. I checked on the kids, both of them fast asleep and made my way into Roxy, smiling as I saw her fast asleep, the wedding magazine she'd been reading laid atop her chest. I picked it up and set it on the pile on her bedside table before kissing her forehead and making my way to my side of the bed, undressing and climbing into bed, Roxy feeling the bed move as I laid down. She snuggled into me, my arms immediately going around her, both of us falling asleep again…


	6. Chapter 6

It was now four and a half months later and my bump was beginning to show. As I finished serving a customer Alfie wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing his hands on my bump…

"You just love doing that, don't you?" I questioned as he began to stroke the bump

"Maybe" he replied "I was thinking, if you've still got the morning sickness, I could phone the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine; honestly" I assured him "it's common with second pregnancies for the sickness to last longer"

He nodded and kissed my forehead, walking off to serve another customer…

"Roxy, can I have a word please?" Lauren asked later that night

"What's up?" I questioned as we walked to the quiet end of the bar

"Have you got any bar jobs going? Joey and I want to try and get a deposit together" she enquired

"We've got nothing full-time unfortunately. I could give you a couple of shifts a week if that helps?" I suggested

"It's a start" she replied

"Great. Come in tomorrow before opening and I'll show you the ropes" I informed her

She nodded and smiled, making her way back to her family to share the good news. Later on that night as Alfie and I lay in bed…

"So, when would you like to go baby shopping?" Alfie asked as we lay in a comfortable silence

"You're actually offering to come baby shopping with me?" I questioned, sitting up to face him

"Yeah, I am. If it's my money you're spending we might as well spend it wisely" he replied

I smiled widely and kissed him gently, snuggling down into him again before falling asleep…


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon, Rox, we've already spent a fortune" Alfie sighed

"You really are living up to your nickname today, aren't you Granddad?" I asked

He smiled and followed me into yet another shop. An hour and a half later we arrived back in the Square, laden down with bags…

"You sure you don't want some help?" I enquired as Alfie made his way to the boot of the car

He nodded… "You go get the kettle on, Princess"

I smiled and made my way inside, heading upstairs and into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on. As I finished making our drinks Alfie made his way upstairs with the last of the bags…

"I can't believe we've got a delivery coming tomorrow" Alfie admitted as we sat down on the living room sofa, my feet propped on his knees

"Neither can I. What time is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Half one. How come?" he asked

"I'm gonna have a sleep before I get the kids from school" I informed him

"You go to bed and I'll get them" he informed me

"You're too good to me, Alfie Moon" I replied, smiling as I kissed him softly

He nodded and I moved, making my way into the bedroom…

"Are you not gonna join me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as Alfie followed me into the room

"No, I'm gonna go and give Jean and Tracy a break" he informed me "I'll see you later"

I nodded and kissed him again, watching, a smile on my face as he made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Two hours later I awoke, just as Alfie and the kids returned from school…

"Great timing, eh? Hi kids, how was school?" I asked

"Amy's got a merit certificate. Show Mummy, Amy" Alfie replied

Amy pulled her merit certificate from her bag and I smiled widely, picking her up…

"Who's my clever little girl?" I questioned, kissing her repeatedly, making her giggle "and what about my favourite guy?"

"This one has got ten gold stars" Alfie informed me

"Clever boy" I replied, picking him up and kissing him repeatedly too

"Right you two, get changed out of your school clothes and then you can watch TV while Mummy and I prepare tea" Alfie stated

I wrapped my arms around his waist and made my way into the kitchen, him following as I made a start on tea. An hour later, our tea, spaghetti Bolognese was ready…

"TV off, hands washed please. Dinner's on the table" I proclaimed

Amy and Tommy came hurrying into the room, standing on their stools so they could wash their hands. They sat down at the table as Alfie did the same; me sitting down too after making sure everyone had everything they needed. After dinner…

"How's Lauren doing, Rox?" Tanya asked as she, Max and Joey stood at the bar

"She's doing great. Takes after her boyfriend with her bar skills" I informed them

The three of them smiled and I made my way down to the other side of the bar to check how Lauren was doing. As closing time approached I finished serving a customer I saw Joey and Lauren talking and laughing…

"Lauren, no talking on shift please" I informed her, smiling

"Oh, sorry" she replied, standing up straight, coming back behind the bar

"I'm joking. We're almost done for the night. How about you head off?" I suggested

"Are you sure?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and she smiled, grabbing her things from behind the bar before she and Joey left the pub…


	8. Chapter 8

"Rox, maybe you should go back to bed, darling. You don't look well" Alfie admitted as I walked into the bar that morning

"There's too much to do, Alfie" I sighed "Tracy's phoned in sick and we've got the delivery of baby stuff coming. I'll be okay"

"Okay, but I want you on light duties today. Bar work only. Got it?" he questioned

"Yes, sir" I proclaimed, standing to attention, mock saluting him

"Ha, ha" he replied, smirking at me

I smiled weakly back, beginning to set up the bar for the day. Opening time soon came and we started to get busy…

"Jean, can you manage for a minute? I'm just gonna phone Lauren, see if she can come in" I asked as I began to feel even more unwell

She nodded and I made my way into the back, dialling Lauren's number. As I waited for her to pick up the phone, I began to feel faint, holding onto the wall…

"Hi, Roxy" Lauren's voice greeted me as she picked up the phone

"Hi, Lauren" I mirrored "I don't suppose you could come into work, could you?"

"What, now?" she asked, nervousness in her voice

"Yeah, now. I'm not feeling well. Alfie's at the cash and carry and Jean's on her own" I informed her

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes" she replied

"Thanks, Lauren" I stated, hanging up the phone as she did the same

LAUREN'S POV:

I said goodbye to Joey and made my way across the Square to the Vic. Walking inside I greeted Jean, making my way through to the back to dump my things. As I walked in, I saw Roxy collapsed on the floor. Worriedly, I hurried over to her, checking her pulse. It was there but it was weak. I grabbed my mobile from my pocket and dialled 999…

"It's okay, Roxy" I assured her, holding her hand "the paramedics are gonna be here soon"

Ten minutes later, they arrived, bursting through into the back as I stood up…

"Her name's Roxy Moon" I informed them "she's 33 and five months pregnant"

"Do you know how long she was like this for?" one questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It couldn't have been more than five or ten minutes. She called me to come to work and I came straight over" I explained

"Thank you" he replied, smiling at me as they eased her onto a stretcher

I nodded and pulled my coat off, making my way into the bar. Half an hour later, Alfie came in the door…

"Alright, Lauren, darling, what're you doing here? Where's Rox?" he enquired

"Alfie, she's been taken to hospital. She collapsed after she rang me to come in and work" I informed him

"How long ago was this?" he questioned

"Half an hour or so. I tried ringing and texting you" I replied

"So you did" he sighed, checking his phone "can you quickly grab the last of the things from my car while I make some calls?"

I nodded and hurried from behind the bar, bumping into Joey as I walked out…

"What's up, babe?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I need to get this lot inside. Roxy collapsed and has been taken to hospital and Alfie's only just found out. Help me" I stated, grabbing a couple of boxes

We made our way inside, Joey carrying the majority of the boxes. Alfie making his way back through to the bar as we put them down…

"Is that them all?" he asked, holding a bag of Roxy's belongings

I nodded and smiled weakly, Joey wrapping his arm around my waist…

"Thank you, darling" he sighed, kissing my cheek softly as he walked away

"Give my love to Roxy" I proclaimed as he made his way to the door

He turned and nodded, hurrying out of the pub as I leant my head back onto Joey's shoulder…


	9. Chapter 9

"And remember Mrs. Moon, you need to take it easy" the nurse warned as Alfie and I made our way out of the ward

"I'll make sure she does. Thank you for everything" Alfie informed her

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way back out of the hospital and down to the car. We arrived back in the Square half an hour later…

"Ready to go in Mrs. Moon?" Alfie enquired as he switched the engine off

"No" I admitted "I don't want everyone fussing over me"

"Then how about you just have me fussing over you?" he suggested

"Sounds perfect" I replied, kissing him gently as we climbed out of the car

We made our way inside and Jean hurried over to us, hugging me tightly…

"Thank goodness you're okay. You've had us all worried" she proclaimed

"I'm okay, Jean. You can let go of me now" I informed her

"Sorry. So, what was it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Exhaustion and dehydration" I replied "where're my babies?"

"They're upstairs" she stated "Lauren's just put them to bed"

"Bless. I'll go up and let her get off" I informed Alfie

He nodded… "I'll be up in a sec"

I made my way up the stairs, hearing the TV on in the living room. I walked in and saw Lauren sat watching…

"Thanks for everything you've done today, Lauren" I proclaimed

"Anytime. It's nice to see you're okay now" she admitted, smiling as she switched the TV off

"It's nice to be home. The kids weren't too much trouble, were they?" I asked

"No, they were as good as gold. They've both had baths and I gave them pizza and chips for their tea seeing as it's Friday. Jean said it'd be okay" she informed me

"That's fine. You can get off now, and just so you know, there'll be a little extra in your pay packet for everything you've done" Alfie replied before I had chance to

"There's really no need" she stated

"There's every need. You saved Roxy's life" Alfie proclaimed "thank you"

I smiled as Lauren smiled at me… "Okay, I'll get off. Call me if you need me"

Alfie and I nodded as he walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Lauren left the room and I flopped down on the sofa…

"No going to sleep here, Miss" Alfie stated "let's get you to bed"

I nodded and stood up, him following me into the bedroom…

"I'll go and make you a hot chocolate" he informed me

I nodded and began to get undressed, changing into my pyjamas, rubbing my bump as the baby started to kick. Five minutes later, Alfie walked back in the room as I climbed into bed, settling down…

"Are you coming up?" I questioned

"Soon. I'm gonna help Jean and Trace lock up" he informed me "I won't be long"

I nodded and he kissed me gently, making his way out of the room and back down to the pub as I settled into bed, switching on the TV as I took a sip of my hot chocolate…


	10. Chapter 10

"Roxanne Moon, you put that crate down right this minute" Alfie proclaimed as I walked through to the bar

I sighed and placed it onto the bar, cursing myself for being caught as I turned around…

"Don't have a go, please" I begged

"You heard what the doctors said. Rest" he sighed "you should be in bed"

"I wanted to be the one to help Trace and Jean today. You deserve a break" I admitted

"And you've just had a hospital stay. I think I can manage" he chuckled lightly "where're the kids?"

"At nursery" I informed him

"And who took them?" he questioned

"Jean. She offered. And I've been doing little bits until Tracey gets here" I explained

"Right, well I want you to take a seat and I'll get us a cuppa" he stated

I sighed and nodded, sitting down in one of the booths while Alfie made us a drink. I placed my hand on my stomach as the baby began to kick, smiling as Alfie walked back through, setting the cups down quickly so he could feel…

"So, how's planning for our renewal going?" he asked as he sat down next to me

"Good. I think I'm pretty much done" I replied, smiling as I took a sip of my tea "are we gonna be having snow?"

"We are. But shush, don't tell the kids" he stated

I nodded and smiled, both of us finishing our teas in a comfortable silence…

"It's nice to see you're feeling better, Rox" Lauren informed me as she collected some glasses

"It feels nice to be out of bed" I admitted "do you think you could ask Ray to do me a ham and cheese toastie? I'd go but Alfie will kill me if I move"

She chuckled and nodded, setting the glasses down on the bar before making her way into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later. She continued to collect glasses and then moved behind the bar to serve. When Jean brought the kids home, I made my way upstairs with them, making my way into the kitchen to organise their teas. After they'd been bathed and put to bed I made my way into the living room, settling down to watch some TV and before I knew it, I was asleep…


	11. Chapter 11

ROXY'S POV:

I walked into the bar that morning with Amy, smiling as I saw Alfie, Jean and Tracy putting the Christmas decorations up…

"What're Daddy, Auntie Jean and Tracy doing?" I asked her, picking her up

"There's my little star" Alfie proclaimed, taking Amy from me "would you like to help me put the star at the top of the Christmas tree?"

Amy nodded as Alfie placed her on his hip, carrying her over to the tree, the star in his hand. I watched proudly as Alfie handed the star to Amy, holding her above his head as she placed it on the tree…

"Shall we put the lights on too?" I suggested, walking from behind the bar

Amy nodded eagerly and Alfie and I laughed, him handing her back to me as he switched the lights on, Amy's eyes lighting up as she saw them twinkling…

"I think someone's impressed. What're you doing today Mrs. Moon?" Alfie asked me

"We're off to pick up my vow renewal dress and this one's bridesmaid dress. Tommy's still asleep. I think he's getting a cold. Can you keep an eye on him?" I questioned

He nodded and kissed me softly as I put Amy down, both of us walking into the back to get our coats on, we then left the pub, me strapping Amy safely into her car seat, driving away from the Square. An hour and a half later we arrived back…

"Alfie, can you give me a hand with the bags?" I asked as I walked into the pub

"How many have you got, Peroxide?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I've been food shopping too" I informed him, making my way back outside as Amy went upstairs with Jean

He smiled and kissed me softly, both of us grabbing the last of the food shopping bags before heading back into the pub and upstairs…

"So, do I get to see your dress?" Alfie questioned as I walked into the bedroom, hanging my dress on the back of our door

"No. Like my wedding dress was, this is a surprise too" I replied, sitting down on the bed "you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with a cold too. You think Jean and Tracy can manage while I have a kip?" he inquired

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm gonna take Amy to nursery and then I'll come back and join you" I informed him

"I'll hold you to that Mrs. Moon" he chuckled as I left the bedroom


	12. Chapter 12

CHRISTMAS DAY:

"You ready to become Mrs. Moon second time around?" Alfie asked

I nodded… "More than anything"

He smiled widely and took my hand in his, both of us making our way through the bar and out into the Square where everyone was waiting for us…

"Now, for the second time, I can now pronounce that you are husband and wife" the vicar informed us and the congregation

Everyone erupted into cheers and began throwing confetti. As the chaos died down…

"Everyone back inside. First drinks are on the house" Alfie proclaimed as he guided me through the crowd and back into the pub

Later on that evening as the party was in full swing…

"The snow's about ready. Can you get Amy and Tommy organised?" Alfie asked

I nodded and stood up, making my way upstairs to Jean who was with the kids. I pulled their coats onto their bodies and with Jean's help, we made our way down the stairs. Alfie picked Tommy up as I picked Amy up, the four of us making our way outside…

"Wow, it's snowing" I proclaimed, holding my hand out as some flakes fell

"Mummy, it's snowing" Amy shouted "it's snowing. It's snowing. It's snowing"

I put her down and laughed as she danced around as Alfie put Tommy down and he started to do the same, him wrapping his arm around me…

"Happy Mrs. Moon?" he inquired

"Insanely so Mr. Moon" I informed him, him kissing me softly


	13. Chapter 13

ROXY'S POV:

I woke up early Boxing Day morning, extremely painful shooting pains going through my stomach. I knew the signs; I was in labour…

"Alfie, Alfie, wake up" I proclaimed "I'm in labour"

Like a shot he was out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt…

"Are you alright to stand?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he held out his hands to me

I nodded and with his help I eased myself up, Alfie grabbing the hospital bag from the side. As we made our way out onto the landing, Jean was emerging from the bathroom…

"What's wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Roxy's in labour, Jean. We're gonna have to get to the hospital. Can you please look after the kids and tell them we'll be home as soon as we can be?" Alfie inquired

"Of course. Good luck" she replied, heading back into her bedroom

Alfie entwined his hand with my own and we made our way downstairs and out of the pub to the car, Alfie helping me ease myself in as he hurried round to the other side of the car, starting the engine and driving off to the hospital…

"Okay, Mrs. Moon, you're ten centimetres, are you ready to become a Mum again?" the midwife asked

I nodded and glanced at Alfie, a smile on his face as he squeezed my hand reassuringly. Two and a half hours later, I was cradling our newborn baby boy to sleep, Alfie staring at me…

"I'm so proud of you, Princess" he sighed contentedly

I smiled as he leant down and kissed my forehead, kissing our son's forehead too…


	14. Chapter 14

"Roxy, he's gorgeous" Jean sighed as she, myself and Alfie cooed over our newborn baby, Archie

"Thank you. He's got his Dad looks" I replied, wrapping my arm around Alfie's waist

Alfie wrapped his arm around me as we continued to watch him sleep, me letting go of Alfie as he began to stir…

"Hello, little guy" I cooed "is someone hungry? Can you bring the Moses basket, Alfie?"

He nodded and we disappeared upstairs, me heading into the living room, sitting myself down on the sofa. After feeding and changing Archie I laid him on my chest, putting my feet up as I switched on the TV, watching him more than the TV as he fell asleep…

"Hello, can we come in? Alfie said it'd be alright if we came up" Tanya's voice asked

"Hi" I greeted her as she and Lauren walked into the room

"He's gorgeous, Roxy" Tanya cooed, stroking his soft hair

"He's a diamond. I'd say you could have a hold but he's just fallen asleep" I informed them

"It's fine. We just came to bring you these" she replied, handing me a big bouquet of flowers "and these"

I took the flowers from her and the chocolates from Lauren… "Thank you. Are you sure you can't stay for a drink? I could use some adult company"

"How about I go and get Amy and Tommy from nursery?" Lauren suggested

"Would you?" I questioned "that'd be great. Thank you"

"And I'll get Oscar too before you ask, Mum" she sighed, smiling at Tanya

Tanya nodded and we all left the room, Tanya and I heading into the kitchen as Lauren headed downstairs…

ALFIE'S POV:

"Everything okay upstairs?" I asked Lauren as she came downstairs

"Yeah, everything's fine" she replied "I'm just off to get Amy, Tommy and Oscar"

"You don't have to" I stated

"I don't mind. Mum and Rox are having a drink anyway" she informed me "I won't be long"

I nodded and watched as she left the pub, returning half an hour later…

"Thanks, Lauren. Listen, I've got a favour" I admitted as she came back downstairs

"I'm listening" she informed me, raising an eyebrow

"You don't have to say yes and I'd completely understand but do you think you could look after the kids tonight?" I questioned

"I'm not too sure, Alfie" she replied, biting her lip nervously "I'm no good with babies"

"Jean will be down in the bar if you need her. I just wanna take Roxy out, that's all" I explained

"If you're sure Jean won't mind helping me then that's fine" she informed me

"Really?" I asked

"Really. Go and have a nice night" she stated "what time do you want me?"

"Shall we say half seven? We'll have the kids settled and sorted by then" I replied

She nodded and smiled, making her way back through to the bar, leaving the pub…


	15. Chapter 15

"Archie. Come on. Shush" I begged, opening the door to mine and Alfie's bedroom, making my way into the living room as he started to whine again

ALFIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, Roxy and Archie nowhere to be seen. I climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room, Roxy fast asleep, Archie just starting to stir on her chest. I walked over to them, taking Archie into my arms, wrapping a blanket around her, letting her continue to sleep…

"Morning, Jean" I greeted her as I walked into the kitchen

"Morning" she mirrored "good morning, little man"

"Do you think you could feed him while I get myself sorted and the kids up? Looks like Rox has had a restless night" I questioned

"That's fine. Go ahead" she replied, smiling as I handed Archie to her

ROXY'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later, Archie nowhere to be seen. Quickly coming to, I made my way out of the living room, bumping straight into Alfie…

"Where's Archie?" I inquired worriedly

"Jean's taken him out for the day so that you can have a bit of rest" Alfie informed me

"What about you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Someone's gotta look after the bar, Peroxide. Bed, no arguments" he stated, kissing my forehead

I sighed and did as I was told, making my way into mine and Alfie's bedroom, smiling at him as I shut the door behind me. After a bit more sleep I woke up again, making my way into the bathroom to shower…

"What're you doing down here?" Alfie inquired as I walked into the bar

"Is it against the law for me to want to spend some time with my husband?" I asked

"No, not at all. Do you want something to eat?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I could murder lasagne and chips" I admitted, smiling

Alfie nodded and made his way into the kitchen to give Ray our order, both of us sitting down at a table as he walked back into the bar…

"This is nice" I stated

"It is" he replied "we should make it happen more often"

"That's a deal" I informed him

He nodded and smiled, kissing me softly…


	16. Chapter 16

"Can you believe it's our baby boy's first birthday tomorrow?" I asked Alfie as we lay in bed that night

"Nope, this year's gone so quickly" he sighed "but I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Neither would I" I replied, leaning up to kiss him "you are gonna be around tomorrow, aren't you? You're gonna help Jean and I organise the food for the party, right?"

"Of course I am, Peroxide" he assured me "since when was I one to shy away from hard work?"

"I know you, Alfie Moon" I informed him "you'll wanna stay out of the way for fear of getting in the way. We're gonna need all the help we can get what with so many kids running around"

"I'll be here. Now we better get some sleep. The kids will have us up at silly o'clock tomorrow morning. Night, Mrs. Moon. I love you" he replied

"Night Mr. Moon. I love you too" I mirrored, kissing him once again, snuggling down into his chest

ALFIE'S POV:

"Sounds like they're having fun up there" Lauren chuckled as I walked into the bar

"Oh they are. They're enjoying writing all over me as you can tell" I replied, showing her my hands and arms

"Sounds like you better get back up there" she stated as Roxy shouted down the stairs

"Are you sure you're okay down here?" I questioned, grabbing a bottle of lemonade

"Yes, I'm fine" she assured me "Tracy will be back soon. Go and have fun, etch a sketch"

I narrowed my eyebrows at her in a joking manner and smiled, making my way back upstairs…

ROXY'S POV:

"Thank you for coming" I proclaimed, handing the last party bag out

"Done?" Alfie asked, raising an eyebrow

"Done" I mirrored, flopping down on the sofa next to him "they're happy, aren't they?"

"They're happy" he assured me, pulling me into him as we watched our children play


	17. Chapter 17

Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do…

ROXY'S POV:

Hours after we'd gone to bed Archie woke up screaming his head off. I climbed out of bed and over to him, picking him up from his cot, cuddling him to his chest…

"What's up with him, babe?" Alfie asked sleepily

"I don't know" I admitted worriedly, his screaming not stopping "he's really warm"

"Give him to me" he stated, holding out his arms

I did as he said and handed him to Alfie, his screaming not stopping…

"What's that?" I asked, moving back onto the bed, moving his baby-grow down a bit "Alfie, he's got a rash. It's really bad"

"Okay, calm down" he replied "let's get him to hospital"

I nodded and began to get myself dressed, Alfie doing the same. I quickly scribbled Jean a note for the morning as Alfie made his way downstairs to the car and I did too, driving off to the hospital. As we arrived the car ride seemed to have calmed Archie and we made our way into the hospital, Alfie carrying his car seat…

"We don't know what's wrong. He woke up screaming and then I noticed a rash on his back" I informed the doctor as he examined Archie a little while later

"I know this may sound silly but have you changed your fabric softeners or soaps?" he asked

"No. We use the same as we do on our other two. Johnson's and they're fine" I replied

"Okay, we're going to have to do some tests. Would you mind making your way outside please?" he inquired

"Can one of us not stay, just so we can calm him down?" I questioned

"Rox, c'mon, babe, let's let the doctors do their job" Alfie stated, escorting me out of the room

I'd managed to get a little bit of sleep that night. I woke up to the sun streaming through the shut blinds of the hospital waiting room, looking up at Alfie who smiled weakly down at me as he noticed me stirring…

"Did you manage to get any sleep?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"A while here and there" he informed me "how about you?"

"No, I kept thinking the worst" I admitted "has there been any news?"

"No, I would've woken you if there had been. I'm sure there will be soon" he replied

"I hope so" I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face "I'm gonna go and get us a drink and something to eat and then ring Jean"

He nodded and smiled as I moved and kissed him softly, grabbing my purse from my handbag on the floor, making my way out of the room and down to the canteen…

Is Archie okay and if not, what's the matter with him? Find out next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for not updating this story in forever. As you've probably guessed, my others are my priority. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy…

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" I asked, draining my coffee, struggling to stay awake

"I don't know, babe" Alfie sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him

"Don't, Alfie" I begged "I can't sleep or rest. Not until I know what's wrong with our boy"

"Mr and Mrs. Moon?" a doctor questioned, stepping into the waiting room

"That's us" Alfie informed him "Doctor, is our son going to be okay?"

"Luckily yes" he replied "Archie has contracted a bacterial infection which had started to affect his body. If you'd have left it any longer, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation"

My body shook as the tears took hold, Alfie pulling me into him immediately…

"How is he now?" Alfie asked, raising an eyebrow

"He's doing okay and is responding well to the antibiotics" he explained "we're going to have to keep him in for a little while longer though, just so we can monitor him"

"Are we allowed to see him?" I inquired, finally finding my voice

"Of course" he replied "follow me"

Alfie and I did as the doctor said and followed him down the corridor into the neonatal unit…

"He looks so tiny, Alfie" I sighed, stroking his hand through the incubator he was in

"He's gonna be okay, babe" he assured me "that's the main thing"

I nodded as I leant my hand against his chest, putting a smile on my tear stained face as Archie's hand clasped my finger…

ALFIE'S POV:

"How is he?" Jean questioned as I walked into the Vic later that afternoon "Amy and Tommy have been asking questions"

"Luckily it's not serious" I informed her "but he has to stay in hospital a couple more days. Are the kids back yet?"

"No, I was just on my way to pick them up" she replied "do you want to come with me?"

"I can't, Jean" I admitted "I told Rox I wouldn't be long"

"Do you want me to send them your love?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Please. And Jean, thank you" I stated, smiling at her as I headed upstairs

ROXY'S POV:

Alfie arrived back a little while later, handing me the bag of clothes he'd brought me to change into…

"You're a diamond, Alfie Moon" I informed him, kissing him softly "how're the kids?"

"Okay. They've been asking Jean questions apparently" he informed me, sighing

"Did you see them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I wanted to get back here to you as soon as I could" he admitted

"Maybe you could ask Jean to bring them here?" I suggested "it can't be much fun"

"You think that's a good idea?" he questioned

"I wanna see my children, Alfie" I informed him "and I'm sure they wanna see their Mum and Dad and their little brother"

"Yeah, you're right" he replied "I'll go and phone Jean now"

I nodded and smiled, smiling even more as he kissed me gently before leaving the waiting room…

So, Archie's gonna be okay? I was gonna be mean and make it something really nasty as to what was wrong with him but I decided I couldn't be that mean…


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning, Moons. How about a trip to the zoo today?" Alfie asked as he walked into the kitchen that morning

Tommy and Amy started to cheer and chorus "yeah" after Alfie's suggestion. I chuckled and rolled my eyes…

"Only if you two go and tidy your rooms" I informed them, raising an eyebrow

Alfie and I both chuckled as they both hurried off to their rooms as I fed Archie in his highchair…

"Who's looking after the pub then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I asked Jean last night" he informed me, kissing me softly "it'll be nice to have a day together"

I nodded in agreement and finished feeding Archie… "I better go and get organised"

ALFIE'S POV:

"They're flat out" Roxy informed me as she looked into the back of our car to our three children

"Today's been a good day, hasn't it?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine

"Yeah, it has" she replied, smiling

**Anything you wanna see?**


End file.
